1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to KVM systems, and, more particularly to multimedia KVM systems having multimedia components.
2. Description of the Related Art
A KVM switch is a hardware device that allows a user to control multiple hosts such as computers connected via a plurality of computer ports from a keyboard, video monitor and mouse. The KVM switch will pass signals between the hosts and the keyboard, video monitor and mouse. The KVM switch can generate related data for operations, and receive or output videos and/or audios via the ports.
Generally, a local console or a remote client can couple to the KVM switch to control the hosts connected with the KVM switch. The KVM switch usually acts as an intermediate interface to pass control signals and data between the hosts and the local console or a remote client. Conventionally, users at the local console, the remote client, and the KVM switch have no ‘real time’ communication abilities. For example, they cannot discuss the host situation, and/or monitor the audio and/or video of the environments where the hosts operate therein.